The horrible misadventure's of Hidan's family
by xxJeff-The-Emo-Rockxx
Summary: It's been sixteen years since he meet his wife. Now Hidan and his wife are out of the Akatsuki and they have a fifteen year old daughter that's almost as insane as him. How will he survive in this new life as a father? Read and find out. Not a HidanxOC!


Okay first off this is not a love story but Hidan does have a wife in it. They will get into to stupid fights though not be all like I LOVE YOU! Smoochy smoochy. No this is more about how Hidan deals with his baby girl growing up.

Disclamer: Hidan is not mine nor are Kayaku and Shio they are my buddy Cherry's. The idea for the story is mine though!

* * *

Sixteen years ago, Hidan meet a young woman only two years younger than him, they fought all the time and yet they fell in love some how. She had dark hair and tan skin, her eyes were a bright red but still gorgeous. She was born and raised in Iwa from a rich family that was apart of the mafia. Her name was Kayaku Yakuza and she was the only woman Hidan had ever meet that was as witty and rude as he was. They meet in the Akatsuki, the two of them randomly started talking one day and there friend/enemy relation ship began. It was quite unstable they got into fight alot, one even ended up with the two of them rolling around on the kitchen floor continuously stabbing each other with the same kunai

These were fun times until certain mishaps happened, both of them were very breakable. Hidan's head could and would fall off when ever it was hit to hard and Kaya had a defect too. When she was still young one of her little sisters knocked over the urn of her great grand father, she had been blamed for it. Their father was not a compassionate man at all, as punishment he stabbed Kayaku in the eye with the largest piece of porcelain from the broken urn he could find. Some how she did not go blind in her eye but when hit hard enough in the head her eye would fall out. It was still attached to her body but it would be dangling from the socket. This Hidan found very attractive, he never knew why though.

That was all sixteen years ago though, now Hidan was thirty eight but still appeared twenty two and Kayaku was thirty six but in such great shape she also appeared to look twenty . They had a fifteen year old daughter named Shio who resembled her father in every way except her personality. She had pale skin and violet eyes just as her father did. Shio was a very lovable young girl she adored her father and was quite fond of yogurt. She never drank milk though only when she was infant and had no other choice. The lack of calcium in her body caused her to be quite short when she hit puberty. Her growth spurge hit when she was 4'8" she grew four inches stopping at the height of 5'0". With her being so small and petite Hidan felt he had to protect her from every thing. Shio became the only person in the world he would never be mean to not even in the middle of his worst fits of rage.

Today happened to be Shio's first of oh High school, some thing Hidan was not happy about. He would have given anything to keep her at home with him away from the cruel world that was high school. But alas his little girl needed her education and Kayaku would not see fit to having her girl be home schooled. No she needed to be smart and ruthless when it was her time to take over the Yakuza. Kaya was normally frowning not approving of anything Hidan ever did but still she was always happy. Her husband and daughters never failed to make her laugh with their crazy antics.

Hidan refused to let her go to school unless he could at least walk her to the bus stop. Shio was not happy about having her father see her to the bus on her first day of high school but let him anyway. She knew he would not let her live it down if she did not agree. The results were much worse than Shio thought they would be, in the end Hidan begged her not to go and offered to take her shopping all day if she stayed home. When she finally shook her self free of his grasp he continuously texted her on the bus ride to school making comments about the pedophile bus driver or the boys. He told her they were poisons and even looking at one could get her killed. Shio knew he was just over protective but when she got home she made it a rule that her father was never aloud to see her to school ever again. Not even drive her when she needed it. The small girl did not get ridiculed by her class mates about it but she did not want to take any chances so when ever Hidan went to grab his jacket to walk her to the bus she sprinted out of the house. For the rest of the year Shio saw her self to the bus but she was unaware of her secret admirer in the bushes.

* * *

Sigh first chapter done I'm so proud of my self! Please read and review there will be much more crazy Hidanness in the next chapters I swear! R&R

Love Jeffy!


End file.
